


У смерти твои глаза

by Originals



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 07:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20287972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originals/pseuds/Originals
Summary: Работаешь на организацию, стоящую над правительствами, тайно строящую новый, прекрасный мир. Привыкаешь лгать всем, даже любимым. Но почему именно ты должен жертвовать своим счастьем ради будущего?





	У смерти твои глаза

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: ErnstWolff  
Текст написан для команды Ориджиналов

1

Я часто в последнее время вспоминаю тот день — будничный, когда все в моей жизни было хорошо и правильно. Тот звонок — ничего не значащий, без единой паузы. Мне и в голову не приходило, будто Мирт может обманывать. Странно, что в памяти засели именно те несколько минут до взлета, а не то, что произошло потом. Странно, что я, параноик со стажем, привыкший жить постоянно на взводе, готовый дать бой в любой момент, за целый год ничего так и не заподозрил. Видимо, подсознательно я все же понимал, что командировки Мирта, почти полное отсутствие у него друзей и увлечений — тревожный сигнал, но мне слишком хотелось упиваться нашим счастьем. Поэтому я попросту отсекал все лишние мысли, когда был рядом с ним.

Но теперь… теперь-то мне стало абсолютно ясно, что стоило заподозрить его в нечестности давным-давно. Точно так же, как он однажды заподозрил меня. Хотя… он-то с самого начала ни в одно мое слово не верил.

До окончания посадки на самолет оставалось пятнадцать минут. Внутренняя собранность, четкий план в голове — все это сопутствовало мне, как и всегда, хранило меня, точно вторая кожа, но отвлекало жгучее желание позвонить Мирту и услышать его голос. Я привык, что перед каждым заданием мысленно прощаюсь с ним. Не потому, что всерьез переживаю, будто со мной что-то может случиться, такого рода тревога прошла, еще когда я был солдатом-контрактником. Но всегда есть шанс, что мой отъезд затянется, Куратор даст распоряжение ехать на другой конец света, сидеть в засаде, да попросту прятаться по одному лишь Альянсу понятным причинам, и до встречи с Миртом придется считать долгие недели. Поэтому для меня было важно напиться им, наговориться, запомнить его так, словно мы больше никогда не встретимся.

На этот раз такой возможности я лишился — он за день до моего отъезда укатил сам, легкомысленно сказав, что раз отпуск нам вместе не провести, то он поедет один. Провожать его на самолет я не стал: он фыркнул, что вся эта романтика — чушь собачья и ему будет гораздо комфортнее спокойно улететь, не думая, что я торчу в аэропорту и слежу за табло, проверяя, отправился ли он в путешествие.

Что ж, мы оба заранее знали, что разлуки неизбежны. Он часто уезжал в командировки с отцом, цедя сквозь зубы, что его это достало и если бы не деньги, если бы не сыновний долг… А я врал про свой долг перед фирмой, про большую ответственность и сыпал терминами, значения которых мне крепко вбили в голову. Быть орудием в руках тех, кто стоит над правительствами, над всем миром, — значит, скрывать, кто ты есть, даже от самых близких, и я быстро с этим свыкся. Мне легко лгать, глядя в темные, как черные оливки, глаза Мирта, что мое присутствие обязательно требуется на стройке объектов в самых разных странах. Он верил, потому что, как и некогда я, ни черта не смыслил ни в архитектуре, ни в проектировании. Думаю, поэтому Альянс и создал для меня такую легенду: редко встретишь человека, который всерьез заинтересуется чертежами воздуховодов и расчетами нагрузки на стены. Для мира — и, что важнее, для Мирта — я успешный ГИП, главный инженер десятка проектов. Для себя… не знаю, кто я для себя. Наемный убийца. Не более того. Та цельная личность, которой я себя некогда мнил, давным-давно затерялась, превратилась в пыль.

Куратор всегда говорил: не смешивай личное с работой. Если уезжаешь — не звони своим пассиям, не говори скорбным голосом, что будешь скучать. Но, думаю, Куратор был одинок всю жизнь. А я не мог терять то, что пришло ко мне, когда я разменял тридцатку. Ту странную, бесконечную любовь, в которую я раньше не верил.

Я отошел в сторону от людей, зажимавших в кулаках паспорта и посадочные талоны, и набрал Мирта.

Гудки звучали так, словно он был в соседней комнате, а не в другой стране. Какой у него часовой пояс?.. Кажется, час разницы во времени.

— Да? — раздался в трубке его голос.

— Привет, — выдохнул я. — Как ты?

— А как ты думаешь? — фыркнул Мирт. — Замечательно. Успел поплавать. Вернулся в номер, чтобы смыть с себя соль. Стою на балконе. Внизу, у бассейна, так много симпатичных полуголых девчонок… — Он вздохнул, словно сожалея, что не может присоединиться к ним.

Вот что меня всегда задевало: его бисексуальность, которую он словно бы специально выставлял напоказ. Даже при том, что я ему доверял и знал, что он не всерьез, меня все равно корежила мысль, что он может влюбиться в женщину и уйти к ней. К мужчинам я не ревновал: чувствовал, что Мирту нужен лишь я. Но женщины…

— Слушай, я же не виноват, что меня сдернули в последний момент, — поморщился я. — Следующий отпуск проведем вместе.

— Да при чем тут это, Ив? Прекрасно понимаю, что твоя работа — ничуть не лучше моей. Та же нервотрепка. Та же невозможность строить планы. Ты позвонил, чтобы сказать что-то важное?

— Просто так.

— Ах, соскучился? — хмыкнул он. — Мне некогда, Ив. Меня ждет шезлонг и солнце. Adiόs.

Он положил трубку, как и много раз до этого — не дав мне ничего сказать в ответ.

Было ли мне обидно? Нет, я привык. Был ли я раздражен? Нет, уже перестал злиться на его поведение, просто принял, что такой уж Мирт человек. Другими словами, ничего экстраординарного не произошло.

Но когда мой самолет взлетал, а я смотрел в окно на быстро уменьшающиеся дома и дороги, на душе скребли кошки.

*

Задание я провалил, что случалось со мной за десять лет считанное количество раз. Вернее, я даже не успел ничего сделать. Мне было сказано: найди цель, задай вопросы, припугни. Выбей информацию. Цель будет сопротивляться, но дай ей понять, что у нее нет никаких шансов и никто ее не защитит от нас. Нельзя сказать, что я горжусь своим умением причинять людям боль и вгонять их в ужас, но Куратор считает это ценным навыком. Я и не знал, что способен на такое, пока однажды мне, вернувшемуся из горячей точки, человек в строгом костюме и темных очках не предложил поработать по контракту на некую организацию, связанную с правительством…

Это потом оказалось, что Альянс относится к правительству так, как вирус — к живому существу. Но это уже было неважно.

Моя цель оказалась убита. Я обшарил всю квартиру, следуя указаниям Тиса, болтавшего в наушнике, пролистал каждый найденный документ, пока Тис выкачивал информацию со всех электронных носителей. Но все оказалось зря. Тис, включив режим умника, вещал, что нас обыграли сепаратисты. Куратор передал, что все самое важное, все, что нас интересовало, цель хранила у себя в голове. Все секреты она унесла с собой в могилу. Причем застрелили ее аккуратным выстрелом в сердце незадолго до моего визита. Еще пару дней я провел в городе, играя роль архитектора и засвечиваясь на уличных камерах, а потом купил обратный билет.

Думаю, я бы напился этим вечером. Может, даже позвал бы Тиса в бар. Приглашать сейчас его в наш с Миртом дом казалось чем-то неправильным, словно он мог измарать наше светлое, чистое жилище гнилостным запахом смерти, но единственным источником этого смрада был только я. Тис ни разу в жизни не убивал. Связной всегда рядом, все слышит и видит, но никогда не спускает курок. В отличие от агента. В отличие от меня.

Я бы так и сделал: выхлестал бы полбутылки рома и заснул мертвым сном. Но стоило мне опуститься в кресло с бокалом в руке и уставиться в окно, на дрожащие от ветра еловые ветви, как в двери заворочался ключ. Сработало сразу два рефлекса: первый — я направился к тайнику, где храню пистолет. Второй — я удостоверился, что пистолет действительно там, а не на видном месте, где его может обнаружить Мирт.

И лишь потом я сообразил, что ни у кого нет ключа от двери, кроме Мирта и меня самого.

Поэтому пистолет так и остался лежать надежно спрятанным.

Мирт грохнул сумку на пол в прихожей, что-то звякнуло, сквозь зубы он выругался, вжикнула молния. И когда я вышел из комнаты, Мирт, сидя на корточках перед сумкой, пробормотал:

— Не разбилась…

Стоило мне появиться, как он поднял на меня взгляд и отбросил со лба прядь волос. Меня разом отпустили все тревоги, все напряжение, скопившееся за последние дни.

— Надоело жариться на солнце, — сказал Мирт.

Он легко выпрямился, шагнул ко мне в распахнутые объятия, и я крепко прижал его к себе. Склонил голову, касаясь волос и вдыхая запах — тяжелый, терпкий, с едва заметной нотой ванили. Тот запах парфюма, который вскружил мне голову с самой первой встречи. Ладони Мирта скользнули по моей спине.

— Ты мне сегодня так нужен, кот, — тихо сказал я, закрыв глаза.

Он фыркнул, как и всегда, стоило мне забыться и назвать его «котом».

— Дай мне хотя бы раздеться.

— Я сам тебя раздену.

— Тогда отпусти.

Он ловко выпутался из моих объятий, сбросил куртку, а я снял с его шеи тонкий скользкий шарф. Удобный же он выбрал рейс, невольно позавидовал я. Должно быть, выспался, а в десять утра уже был в аэропорте. Четыре часа в самолете — и вот он здесь: бодрый, загорелый, со сверкающими глазами.

Я прижал его к стене, пока он ворчал, что я играю нечестно — мы же в разных весовых категориях! Он весь золотился, словно солнце проникло ему под кожу, и вырывался. Не по-настоящему. Только для того, чтобы мне окончательно снесло крышу. Я сдернул его джинсы, выпрямился, проводя языком по бедру, и он ответил мне привычной, любимой дрожью нетерпения. Я поймал его запястье, поцеловал ладонь. Мирт затих. Он расслабленно оперся о стену, посмотрел на меня снизу вверх из-под полуприкрытых век и сказал:

— Ты выглядишь измотанным.

— Да, поездка прошла не так, как планировалось, — ответил я. — Зато ты отлично отдохнул, да?

— Si, — лениво ответил он, позволяя снять с него футболку. Оставшись обнаженным, он добавил: — Все было идеально.

— Но ты все равно вернулся раньше времени.

— Переживал за тебя.

Я не придал его словам значения. А может, стоило бы. Может, стоило бы взглянуть на него внимательнее. Тогда бы я заметил, что с ним что-то не так. Но хорошие мысли всегда приходят с опозданием.

До постели мы не добрались. Остались здесь, на полу, он — сверху, касаясь кончиками пальцев моего плеча, я — под ним, проводя ладонью по его идеально загорелому телу. Поверить не могу, что он загорал голым на общественном пляже… Ни единого белого пятна. Мирт склонился, целуя меня, и толкнулся бедрами вперед. У меня на миг перехватило дыхание. Он двигался медленно, целовал ласково, и я первым потерял терпение. Положив руки ему на ягодицы, дернул на себя, поторапливая. Мирт, усмехнувшись, вбился глубоко, по самые яйца, и уже не сдерживался.

И все стало правильно, так, как всегда: не секс, а борьба, сбитое дыхание, мои стиснутые пальцы на его заднице, его зубы, вцепившиеся мне в плечо. Он шумно выдохнул, скользнул ладонью между нашими животами и сжал мой член.

Потом мы развалились на полу. Мирт раскинулся морской звездой, грудь его, поблескивая от пота, мерно вздымалась. Я скосил на него взгляд и вполголоса сказал:

— Я первый в душ.

— Нечестно! — взвился он и мигом, точно его пружиной подкинуло, поднялся на локтях, с возмущением уставившись на меня. — Я весь день в дороге, и…

— И ты плещешься в ванной по три часа, — закончил я, легко поднимаясь. Наклонившись, я чмокнул его в кончик носа, и он притворно сморщился.

Он вдруг обнял одной рукой меня за шею, словно хотел задержать, что-то сказать… Я, улыбаясь ему, выпрямился и ушел в душ, оставив его лежать на полу в коридоре. Настроение у меня мигом улучшилось. Куратор ничего не сделает мне, потому что чисто технически я не допустил ни единой ошибки. Иногда так случается: оперативники Альянса не выполняют поставленную задачу. И ничего, живут же как-то дальше…

Я наскоро сполоснулся горячей водой. В голове уже крутились мысли: приготовить что-нибудь или заказать еды? Пойти в ресторан? Нет, все же лучше заказать пару пицц, взять из бара бутылку вина или спросить, что там позвякивало у Мирта в сумке, забраться в постель… Я выключил душ и, на ходу вытираясь полотенцем, вышел из ванной, сразу же начав говорить:

— Ты хочешь куда-нибудь пойти? — Замолк, наклонив голову и вытирая волосы. Не дождавшись ответа, вслепую пошел в комнату, на звук бормочущего телевизора, и продолжил: — Можем остаться дома и…

— Ив, — устало прервал Мирт.

Нет, не устало. Раздраженно.

Я опустил полотенце, мешавшее мне смотреть на него, капли воды с кончиков волос упали мне на плечи. Я похолодел. Он не мог найти мой пистолет, он бы не догадался… Нет. Это не мой пистолет. Такого, с длинным дулом, поблескивающего хромом, у меня нет. Комкая полотенце перед собой, словно щит, бесполезный, не нужный мне в этом доме щит, я уставился на Мирта.

Он, полностью одетый, уже в куртке, сидел в кресле, положив руку с зажатым в ней пистолетом на подлокотник, и отчужденно, равнодушно смотрел на меня.

— Что происходит? — негромко спросил я, с трудом отводя взгляд от завораживающего контраста светлого дула пистолета и подлокотника цвета венге.

Щелкали одна за другой, как клавиши печатной машинки, идеи, в какую сторону броситься, что повалить в нашей просторной комнате, чтобы спрятаться, как быстрее выхватить оружие, нет, лучше метнуть нож, до него я доберусь быстрее, нет, лучше…

Нет. Убить, даже ранить Мирта — абсурд. Это глупая шутка. Он ведь любит шокировать людей, он тот еще насмешник. И то, что сейчас творится, должно иметь невинное объяснение.

— А ты как думаешь, агент? — усмехнулся Мирт, свернув ровными белыми зубами. Такого выражения на его лице я еще никогда не видел. Совершенно чужой человек.

— Ты о чем? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался я, чуть подавшись вперед.

Мирт молниеносно вскинул руку, пистолет смотрел мне в лоб. Нас разделяло шагов десять.

— О, — притворно смягчился Мирт, — ты можешь больше не играть передо мной. Не прикидываться инженером, архитектором, или кем еще… Так как, говоришь, твоя поездка? Неудачно? Почему же? Расскажи подробнее.

Голова, кажется, грозила взорваться от бешеного количества вариантов действий. От лавины предположений, что узнал Мирт. Думать о том, кто он на самом деле, я не мог. Потому что он был моим мужчиной вот уже год, и он не мог оказаться кем-то другим. Никто не может притворяться так долго. Так… так искусно.

— Я не понимаю, — ровно сказал я. — Это твоя очередная шутка? Мне уже смеяться? Ты за этой пушкой в магазин игрушек заскочил по пути домой?

— Домой! — воскликнул Мирт и нервно засмеялся, но рука его осталась твердой, даже не дрогнула. — Давай расставим все по своим местам, Ив. Это место для тебя не дом и никогда им не было. Где твоя берлога? Где ты прячешь себя настоящего?

Я сделал шаг к нему навстречу. Мирт снял пистолет с предохранителя.

Куратор всегда говорил, что я не умею притворяться. Актер из меня никудышный. Все, на что я гожусь, — рубить головы и прорываться с боем. И поэтому я не знал, что мне говорить сейчас и как себя вести, к импровизации у меня талант начисто отсутствовал. Оставалось следовать легенде. А по легенде я — главный инженер проектов, которых никто никогда в глаза не видел…

Я глубоко вдохнул, медленно выдохнул, пристально глядя на Мирта. У меня был лишь один вопрос. Один-единственный. И я его задал.

— Почему?

Этот вопрос вполне мог задать тот Ив, с которым Мирт спал столько времени. С которым вместе завтракал и ужинал, ходил в кино, валялся в куртке на холодном пляже, глядя на ледяное море. С которым напивался и перелезал через забор закрытого для посещения парка.

Проблема в том, что я не узнавал сейчас в Мирте того человека, который будил меня по воскресеньям ласковыми прикосновениями, того человека, который просидел со мной несколько бессонных ночей, пока я болел гриппом, который вместе со мной уже на второй месяц отношений загорелся идеей купить свой дом в пригороде. Это был не он, а кто-то другой: холодный, надменный, опасный.

— Люблю работать на опережение. О тебе ведь легенды ходят, агент. Целые сказания о том, какой ты непобедимый, ловкий, смертоносный, как на тебя молится сам президент… — Мирт опять скривил губы в уродливой ухмылке. — Подумал, что стоит втереться к тебе в доверие раньше, чем мне тебя закажут, зайчик.

Я не проронил ни слова, хотя было чертовски сложно смолчать. Нельзя принимать поспешных решений. Сперва — поговорить с умными людьми. Или хотя бы самому посидеть спокойно и подумать. Если… если только Мирт не застрелит меня.

Он не умеет стрелять. Мы были в тире. Пока я красовался, он не попал ни в одну мишень. Так почему его рука сейчас так тверда, почему он до сих пор не опустил ее ни на гран?

— Ты сошел с ума, — наконец выдохнул я.

— Ах, какой ты верный, — хмыкнул Мирт. — Так я и думал. Не расколешься до последнего. А я тебе все карты выложил, amigo. Но мне есть чем тебя разговорить. Я знаю, чем тебя задеть. Тот человек, за которым ты пришел три дня назад… я успел добраться до него первым. Я оставил тебя в дураках. А ты ведь так любишь всегда быть победителем! — ожесточенно добавил он и порывисто встал. Пистолет смотрел мне в лоб.

Оставаясь ко мне лицом, Мирт попятился в сторону. Я вдруг поймал себя на том, что так и сжимаю полотенце побелевшими костяшками у паха. Опустив руки, я уронил его на пол, и от этого движения Мирт едва не подпрыгнул, палец его опасно дернулся у курка.

Тогда-то мне стало ясно, что он не убьет меня. Не сейчас.

— Убери пистолет, — тихо потребовал я. — Положи его на пол, и мы поговорим. Нас не услышит ни одна живая душа, клянусь.

— Ты не в том положении, чтобы приказывать.

На губах Мирта задрожала улыбка.

— Уверен? — Я позволил себе оскалиться. — Ты до усрачки боишься меня сейчас, малыш, хотя я перед тобой голый, а ты — с пистолетом. _Ты_ меня боишься. А не я тебя. Пистолет! — рявкнул я. — Живо! — и протянул руку ладонью вверх.

На миг мне показалось, что Мирт подчинится, подойдет и сделает все, что я скажу. Он посмотрел на меня диким, загнанным взглядом и вдруг сорвался с места.

Догонять его я не стал. Хлопнула входная дверь. Несколько мгновений я стоял неподвижно, а потом пошел в коридор, наклонился к сумке, которую Мирт так и оставил на полу, и заглянул внутрь. Под одеждой — аккуратно сложенные футболки, шорты, шлепанцы — лежала бутылка белого рома.

Моего любимого.

Значит, собранные якобы на отдых вещи он не использовал, только нижнее белье и носки. Все, что нужно было на задании, ему выдали на месте. А бутылку он купил в дьюти-фри, возвращаясь из холодной, заснеженной страны, в которой еще недавно был я сам.

Господи.

Мой глупый кот. Он думал, что сможет вернуться и оставить все как есть. Так и было бы, не взвинти он сам себя и не начни размахивать пистолетом. Я бы ни о чем не догадался. Жил бы в счастливой сказке, где мы друг друга любим. Но что-то помешало ему. Воспаленная совесть? Он получил новый приказ, который перечеркивал нас с ним?

Агент…

Мне стало смешно. До истерики смешно.

Но прежде чем расслабиться и выпустить пар, я полностью оделся, вплоть до кроссовок, достал пистолет и, устроившись в кресле, где недавно сидел Мирт, положил его себе на колени. Взял бокал, который наполнил будто бы вечность назад, и сделал глоток.

Вот теперь… теперь подумаем, кому рассказать о случившемся, как все представить, чтобы не навредить ни себе, ни Мирту.

Если только он сам себе уже не навредил. В таком состоянии он может наломать дров.

Злости не было. Точнее, я злился, да, но в основном на себя.

Агент… агент! Президент на меня молится! Тут я не выдержал и расхохотался. Смех забулькал в груди, вырываясь наружу. В последний раз я так хохотал, когда оказался на волосок от смерти и выжил по чистой случайности. Мне было лет двадцать. Точно такой же смех настиг меня в окопе, где мы спрятались с двумя товарищами и ждали, пока нас прикроют и мы сможем отступить. Ребята меня едва землей не накормили, лишь бы заткнуть.

Куратор говорил, что нам всем наращивают по две, три, четыре легенды. О нас стирают всю информацию, удаляют нас из документов, подчищают все упоминания в Сети и создают электронные отпечатки личностей заново. Я раз в месяц прихожу к Вербе, девочке в огромных очках с толстыми стеклами, и она заставляет меня вызубрить, какие фотографии и записи в Сети она разместит от моего имени, какие упоминания вымышленных друзей она оставит. Все должно быть идеально. Под личину, которая сейчас на мне, не подкопаться, она совершенна. А если найдется кто-то, способный различить фальшивку, то он выйдет на другую легенду, не более того… настоящего меня не существует в информационном поле. У меня имени — и того нет больше.

Я ведь не принимал всерьез слова Куратора о том, что под архитектором кроется агент правительства, этакий Джеймс Бонд. А Мирт поверил в это. Поверил, что я работаю в спецслужбе. И решил завалить.

Кот, какой же ты дурак. Тебя водили за нос, тебя проверяли. Проверяли те же люди, на которых работаю я. Другого объяснения быть не может. Я достаточно долго служу, чтобы точно знать: над правительством есть только Альянс. И никого больше.

Я закрыл глаза, зажмурился до звона в ушах, лишь бы не думать о дурном.

Нет.

Я не буду звонить Мирту — иначе скомпрометирую нас обоих. Я уже нетрезв. Я не в себе. Сейчас нельзя спешить. Нужно подумать. Нужно объяснить ему, что… а, пустое.

Но и прокручивать в памяти весь вечер тот телефонный звонок из аэропорта тоже незачем. Иначе я буду винить себя до скончания веков, что не уловил в его голосе тревожных ноток, что нарочито ленивой, медленной речью он скрывал паузы, которые непременно возникли бы, пока я отвлекал его от дела. От задания. Когда мы разговаривали, на фоне не было никаких звуков. Звенящая тишина. Такой не бывает в разгар дня в пятизвездочном отеле на популярном курорте, обязательно слышались бы голоса отдыхающих у бассейна, играла бы музыка. А загар… такой безупречный загар может получиться лишь после солярия.

Или у тех, кто загорает на нудистском пляже. Мы как раз на таком познакомились. В один из немногих жарких дней в городе. Я знаю дикое местечко, где никогда не бывает народа, потому что туда подъехать можно только на мотоцикле или велосипеде, а потом приходится долго спускаться вниз по крутому склону. В море сложно зайти из-за камней, все ноги собьешь. Зато никого нет. Только солнце и плеск воды. Нужно было еще тогда догадаться, что случайно появиться на моем излюбленном берегу Мирт не мог.

Но мне так хотелось верить.

Он долго спускался с независимым видом, словно не замечая меня, потом остановился на крохотном куске пляжа, положил сумку на сероватый песок. Снял всю одежду и бросил рядом со мной. Целую вечность заходил в море, шипел себе ругательства под нос, когда ушибал ноги о камни. Потом повалился голой мокрой спиной на песок, и у меня на сетчатке глаз отпечаталось изображение его бедра с прилипшими песчинками. Мускулистая спина и широкие плечи, как у пловца. Он хорошо сложен. Невысокий. Подмышки, грудь и пах — гладкие. Его тело привлекло меня сразу. Кто завел разговор? Он. Он был таким красивым. Я смотрел на него, как голодный — на кусок мяса. Рассматривал так нагло, что ему впору было возмутиться. Но я знал, что, если он попытается что-то вякнуть или, чем паче, полезть с кулаками, я запросто заткну его за пояс. Поэтому пользовался положением.

Но ему понравилось.

И мы поехали ко мне. Он хотел поехать ко мне.

Если он не соврал, если он действительно решил подобраться ко мне поближе заранее, то я повел себя в соответствии с его планом. Сыграл по его правилам.

Нет, абсурд, вранье… В голове зашумело от выпитого.

Я считал его золотым мальчиком. На полном серьезе думал, что он — сынок богатеньких родителей. Верил ему, когда он кривил рот и говорил, что отец вынуждает его работать в офисе каждый день помощником юриста и таскает с собой в командировки в надежде, что Мирт однажды возьмет бразды правления корпорацией. Меня ничуть не смущало, что у Мирта всегда были деньги, полным-полно денег. Я никогда не волновался о финансах, потому что Альянс пополнял мою карточку на гораздо большие суммы, чем мне требовалось для жизни. Выходит, для Мирта они делали то же самое.

Я даже не попросил Тиса его проверить. Я был позорно, безудержно влюблен. У меня и пульс, наверно, подскакивал, когда я видел входящий звонок от Мирта. Все так быстро закрутилось…

До Мирта я был рекой, промерзшей до дна. Альянс лишил меня всех привязанностей. Только Тис был моим другом. Мы подружились с самого начала, когда нас всех тренировали — или третировали, смотря с какой стороны взглянуть. И он остался моим связным. Всего один человек, с которым я мог свободно разговаривать и быть собой. Это продолжалось годами.

А Мирт… Тяжелый вздох едва не разорвал мне грудь.

Почему Куратор не объяснял, как быть, если единственная твоя настоящая любовь целит тебе из пистолета в лицо?

2

Только закрывшись в квартире, в своем тайном убежище, в своей пещере, Мирт почувствовал себя в безопасности. Прислонившись к двери, он закрыл глаза, пытаясь унять дыхание. Он так гнал на мотоцикле, словно Ив кинулся за ним в погоню.

Но Ив остался там, в доме. Иначе Кария обязательно бы сказала, что его преследуют.

Ив.

Его огромная ошибка. Его огромная проблема. А как славно было, когда Кария впервые рассказала ему о суперагенте, о самом настоящем Супермене, и Мирт, ощутив приступ жестокой зависти от ее восторженного тона, возжелал поиметь этого парня! Он всерьез думал, что Альянс, несомненно, захочет устранить такого опасного конкурента. И почему-то не сомневался, что, как только Куратор узнает о том, что Мирт близок к Супермену, даст приказ об устранении. Куратор ведь всегда обо всем узнает. И сразу пригрезилось повышение, похвала… Как жестоко он ошибался.

Сам виноват. Сам привязался. Вытряс из Карии всю информацию об Иве, какую она только смогла найти, и нагло явился на дикий пляж, прокляв по пути свою самонадеянность — он едва не сверзился со сломанной шеей с крутого склона прямо к ногам Ива. Легко соблазнил его, трахнул, решил повторить — ведь было так чудесно, а на третье свидание Ив позвал его сам. Мирт первое время называл его про себя Суперменом, хотя Ив оказался блондином, чисто Стив Роджерс.

Сосчитав до трех, Мирт спокойно подошел к компьютеру, словно ничего не случилось, надел беспроводные наушники, запустил защищенный канал связи.

Он ничего не расскажет Карии. Незачем ей знать о том, как позорно он сорвался. Как он все испортил.

— Цветочек! — радостно воскликнула Кария, стоило Мирту позвонить ей. — Ты справился!

— А ты сомневалась? — небрежно бросил он.

— Ни секунды. Как настроение?

— Прекрасное.

Он заложил руки за голову и закинул ноги на стол. В комнате было темно из-за задернутых штор. Его впервые это разозлило. Раньше он играл в этой комнате в шпиона, не включал лишний раз свет, беседовал с Карией в темноте, с закрытыми глазами заучивал текст задания, биографии и имена, которые диктовала ему Кария. Здесь он проводил все время, что, как считал Ив, должен был торчать в офисе отца. Отец… ха. Хорошая легенда. Ив наверняка его проверял. Ведь все солдаты на службе президента изучают своих новых знакомых. Выходит, легенда Альянса была так хороша, что и госбезопасность ее не раскусила.

Вот только это давно уже не радует, а отравляет жизнь.

Мирту захотелось рассказать Карии все. Начиная с того, что он любит Ива, как никого еще не любил, и заканчивая тем, что сам все разрушил, поддавшись эмоциям. За этот год он ни дня, кажется, не провел без постоянной, свербящей внутри тревоги. Он ненавидел себя за то, что делит постель с врагом. С прислужником тех, кого Альянс однажды свергнет. Он ненавидел себя за то, что врет Иву каждый день. А еще больше он ненавидел себя за то, что давным-давно прогнулся под отца, бросил из-за него свою уютную, безопасную жизнь и позволил сделать из себя лжеца и вора.

До недавнего времени ему приказывали красть информацию, подслушивать, отвлекать людей, пока оперативники делали что-то, о чем ему не следовало знать. Он с улыбкой являлся на званые ужины и конференции, терся рядом с важными персонами, пока игрушки Карии, что он носил с собой, скачивали информацию со смартфонов и ноутбуков. Он залезал в офисы. Он прикидывался кем угодно, кроме себя самого. И даже Иву не мог открыться.

А сейчас он ненавидит себя еще сильнее, хотя должен быть счастлив. Первое серьезное задание! Убийство! Путь настоящего воина, как сказала Кария! Ему никогда от этого не отмыться. Он навеки в чужой крови. Он выстрелил в человека, а лучше бы он выстрелил в себя. Он никогда, никогда не был убийцей, даже в детстве, играя с друзьями в войну, не стрелял из игрушечного автомата, а приказывал сдаться в плен. Глупо и смешно сейчас об этом вспоминать, словно он может чем-то обелить себя. К горлу подступила тошнота.

— Ты сделал все так чисто, — щебетала Кария. — Куратор, наверное, похвалит тебя. Ни на одной камере не засветился, ни одного отпечатка, тихо, как невидимка…

— Я видел его, — прервал ее Мирт, не выдержав, и криво усмехнулся. — Я видел Супермена с трусами поверх штанов. Там, где убил человека. Я наконец-то обошел его. Подложил свинью. Так что мне теперь неинтересно играть с ним.

— О, — удивилась Кария, — ты поэтому домой вернулся?

У Мирта разом заныли все зубы. Это — не дом. Дом остался там, где Ив.

Здесь — просто бэтпещера, будь она неладна… Темная квартира в районе, где дома понатыканы так близко, что он по вечерам видит, как в окне напротив раздевается женщина. Ему было здесь комфортно, пока не встретил Ива. А теперь ему противно находиться в этом сумрачном месте. Он встал и распахнул шторы, впуская солнечный свет. Обернулся и увидел кучей сваленные вещи и пыль.

Плевать. Пыль — это плоть и кровь времени. Того долгого времени, что он был счастлив в другом месте. Он невольно подставил Ива, скорее всего. И его не ждет ничего хорошего от хозяев. Ему так тошно от этого. Так плохо. Думал, что справится, но не смог выкинуть из головы, что они почти столкнулись нос к носу возле человека, которого Мирту поручили убить. Почему Куратор не предупредил, что там будет агент правительства? Почему? Не знал сам? Чушь. Куратор все и всегда знает. Просто решил промолчать и посмотреть, как поведет себя Мирт. Что ж. Мирт повел себя достойно, разве нет? Только потом, когда схлынул адреналин, он едва не утонул от ужаса, от придавившего осознания, что игры кончились.

Идея о том, чтобы застрелить Ива, была сумасбродной и пришла, когда Мирт лежал после секса на полу. Он хотел, чтобы было нежно, чтобы как в последний раз. Ив, конечно, этого не понял, и пришлось пойти у него на поводу. Тогда и стало ясно, что Мирт так больше не может. Во лжи — не может. Разозлился на себя и попытался перенести вспыхнувший гнев на Ива, но все равно не смог. Опомнился. Хоть самому стреляйся. Да, это было бы правильно, нужно было вышибить себе тупые мозги прямо там, в их доме.

Отец все-таки прав: Мирт всегда был трусом. И в Альянс, в котором всю жизнь проработали родители, не хотел идти из-за трусости. Боялся ответственности. Когда отец вызвал его, двадцатилетнего, к себе в кабинет на серьезный разговор, Мирт и предположить не мог, что речь пойдет об убийце, наемном убийце. Вот кем был его папа. А мама — его связной. Его тогда даже стошнило на дорогой ковер, так дурно стало. Но пути назад не было, потому что, узнав об Альянсе, ты либо должен примкнуть к нему, либо умереть.

Второго варианта Мирт испугался гораздо больше первого. Лишь сейчас стало ясно, что первый был все-таки страшнее.

Разве он заслуживает такого? Ему двадцать четыре, все его сверстники прожигают жизнь, занимаются сексом, путешествуют с любимыми, а он выезжает за границу разве что для того, чтобы поторговать своим симпатичным личиком на встрече больших шишек, пока Кария шепчет ему в ухо, куда пройти и какой код ввести.

Ох, Ив…

— Кария, а у служащих Альянсу могут быть семьи? — тоскливо спросил Мирт. — Нормальные семьи. А не связанные круговой порукой.

— Разумеется, — легко сказала Кария. — Просто нужно врать, как ты — Иву. Ничего сложного.

У Мирта защипало в глазах.

— Я устал, cariño, — сказал он. — Этот перелет меня утомил. Конец связи.

— Конечно, цветочек. Ты хорошо поработал. Отдыхай.

3

Прошло три дня, а я так ни с кем и не поговорил. Ни с Куратором, ни с Тисом, и уж тем более я не стал связываться с Миртом. Меня не покидали сомнения. Каждым своим шагом я рисковал подставить или его, или себя. Поэтому я отсиживался дома, малодушно выбрав отсутствие действий всему остальному.

Под конец недели, когда начало мутить от одного только вида алкоголя, я все же совершил попытку вернуться к нормальному образу жизни: распахнул окна, впуская холодный ветер, вынес мусор и отправился к обрыву. Там долго сидел, глядя вниз, на трассу, на мелькающие автомобили. Когда мы выбирали с Миртом, где купить дом, поделив его стоимость, его площадь пополам, словно счастливая семья с коробки хлопьев, то единогласно решили, что нужен глухой медвежий угол. Час езды до города на высокой скорости по почти пустой дороге, неторопливый спуск по серпантину — с этим мы были готовы мириться ради тишины и потустороннего ощущения, что мы одни во всем мире.

Долгая дорога, которую можно проделать только на собственном автомобиле, отрезала нас и от друзей. Тис исправно добирался до нашего дома раз в месяц, чтобы попить со мной пива и потрепаться об очередной неудаче на любовном фронте, а единственная подруга Мирта, Кария, заглянула за год всего раза четыре. Она бы мне понравилась при других обстоятельствах: блондинка с кукольными кудряшками вокруг лица, с первого взгляда легкомысленная, но не глупая, умела ненавязчиво поддержать беседу и всегда старалась сесть напротив нас с Миртом, чтобы не стеснять нас чересчур близким присутствием. Она бы мне понравилась, честно.

Но чуда не случилось. Я ее тихо ненавидел. Во всех ее движениях и словах скользила такая нежность к Мирту, что я не сомневался: они когда-то были любовниками. Ее частые звонки Мирту, его смех в ответ на ее шутки отравляли мне жизнь. И сейчас, будучи почти на сто процентов уверенным, что Кария — связной Мирта, я злился еще больше. Нет никого ближе связного, поверенного всех твоих тайн, свидетеля твоих взлетов и падений. Адреналин, когда ты на задании, а связной болтает в твоем ухе, связывает вас, точно канатами. Это больше чем дружба. Почти родство. Тис стал мне ближе, чем кто-либо. Так было до встречи с Миртом.

Я склонен верить, что и для Мирта Кария потеряла определенную часть обаяния, когда мы начали встречаться. Но ярости моей это не умаляло. Видимо, в глубине души я все-таки трус, и причина ненависти, клокочущей в груди, — банальный страх, что Мирт вернется к ней и оставит меня.

В сущности, он так и сделал.

Он оставил меня — и наверняка проводит время с ней, ища у нее утешения или, наоборот, взвинчивая себя, чтобы увериться в правильности своего поступка.

Вот только логики в том, что он совершил, я не вижу ни малейшей.

Может, именно это мучительное чувство неопределенности и заставило меня наконец включить телефон и позвонить Тису.

— Приезжай, — сказал я ему. И поморщился: — Только без алкоголя.

Ждать пришлось до глубокой ночи. Зато, когда я уже потерял всякую надежду, раздался звонок. Тис стоял на пороге с ноутбуком под мышкой, словно догадался, о чем я его попрошу. А он не знал, что Мирт сбежал от меня. Дом защищен от прослушки и камер, я лично все углы облазил, проверяя. Видимо, по моему голосу все и так было ясно.

— Я подумал, что праздник трезвости предполагает немного работы, — деловито заявил Тис вместо приветствия и поправил вечно сползающие на кончик носа очки. — Так я прав?

Я молча кивнул и впустил его внутрь.

Тис, сбросив запачканные мокрой грязью ботинки, словно он пешком шел, а не ехал на своем несуразном десятилетнем джипе, прошагал прямиком на кухню. Я пнул его ботинки за порог, чтобы они не стекали на пол, и запоздало мне вспомнилось, что до жизни с Миртом мне было, в сущности, плевать на чистоту. Я не ценил уюта, пока не начал обустраивать свою жизнь совместно с ним. Кто-то должен был взять на себя основную часть хозяйственных проблем, и я даже не предлагал поделить обязанности. Просто делал то, что нужно: покупал продукты, приобретал кухонную технику, значительно облегчающую процесс готовки, выбирал робот-пылесос… Мирт создавал красоту и настроение, решая, какого цвета будет паркет, а какого — занавески.

Передумав, я вернул ботинки Тиса обратно в дом. Что ж я, моральный урод — выставлять обувь друга за порог?.. Тем более что ночью обещали дождь.

Пока я решал сложные морально-нравственные вопросы, Тис уже обустроился на кухне: притащил из комнаты кресло, бросил на него несколько подушек и уселся в корявую позу лотоса. На стол он взгромоздил ноутбук и склонился к нему так близко, что почти уткнулся в экран лбом. Очки висели на самом кончике носа.

— Где твой принц? — спросил Тис, не поднимая на меня глаз. — Опять укатил с папочкой?

Может, стоило бы отшутиться, но я ему вывалил все. Точнее, почти все — убрав лишние подробности. Ну, по крайней мере, мне удалось донести до него всю суть произошедшего:

— Он хотел вальнуть меня, но пересрался и сбежал.

Тис наконец удостоил меня вниманием, отвлекшись от своей тупой ролевки, в которой он увлеченно написывал простыни каким-то эльфийкам-нимфоманкам.

— Действительно хотел вальнуть? — недоверчиво спросил Тис.

Я развел руками. Тис, притихнув, отстранился от ноутбука и подпер кулаком подбородок.

— Да, — задумчиво сказал он, — мне стоило бы проверить его с самого начала самому, а не позволять тебе играться в детектива. Он что-нибудь сказал? На кого он работает?

— Видимо, на нас, — вздохнул я, и пришлось изложить и наш с Миртом разговор, пока он держал меня на мушке.

Тис только неодобрительно цокал языком. Я замолк и сел напротив него.

— Давай, — сказал я. — Колдуй.

Тис презрительно закатил глаза, взмахнул руками над клавиатурой, словно пианист, и начал свою игру на базах данных. Спустя полчаса мне стало известно о Мирте все.

Он оказался из потомственных — как и большинство служащих Альянсу. Вербовать детей сотрудников было проще, чем завлекать в свои сети совсем чужих людей вроде меня, поэтому, если юноша или девушка проявляли хоть какие-то зачатки интеллекта, силы или преданности, родители старались подтолкнуть их к делу всей своей жизни, и Кураторы с удовольствием тренировали привязанных к организации кровными узами новичков.

— Единственный ребенок, — говорил Тис. — Примкнул к Альянсу четыре года назад. Знаешь, Ив, ему, наверное, это было не по душе. Он занимался парусным спортом с самого детства, получал грамоты и медали, участвовал в соревнованиях… Не ради удовольствия, а профессионально. Все это пришлось забросить. Так что, — Тис взглянул на меня и прижал очки к переносице, чтобы четче видеть, — есть все основания предположить, что у принца — синдром отличника. Лучшим в Альянсе ему стать не удавалось, вот он и погнался за якобы лучшим спецагентом… Нет, ну надо же! — вдруг воскликнул Тис и хлопнул ладонью по столу. — Какова легенда! Даже его связной не понял, что вы на одной стороне баррикад!

Мне остро захотелось стереть с его лица глупую улыбку кулаком. Я уставился на свои руки, попытавшись успокоиться.

Мирт. Парусный спорт. А я ведь всегда любил смотреть соревнования, меня завораживала гонка с ветром, брызги, белоснежные бока яхт. Мирт в редкие моменты, когда я смотрел трансляцию очередного конкурса, устраивался у меня под боком и ничего не говорил, играл в равнодушие и пытался отвлечь прикосновениями. Обычно у него получалось…

— Знаешь, что удивительно? Он назвался Миртом, — заметил Тис. — Хотя его легенда юриста предполагает совсем другое имя. Ты в паспорт ему заглядывал хоть раз?

— Незачем было, — угрюмо сказал я.

А ведь я выяснил, что в корпорации отца его звали по-другому, когда пришло время подписывать документы на покупку дома. Просто подумал, что Мирт — это, наверно, кличка, или сокращение такое. Я ему тоже назвался так, как меня называли в Альянсе. Привык к этому короткому позывному. Дурак. Следовало бы с самого начала все понять.

— Вот и все, — вздохнул Тис. — Официальная информация в досье закончилась. Дальше остаются только наши домыслы.

Он потянулся было, чтобы закрыть крышку ноутбука, но я остановил его:

— Подожди. Найди, где сейчас Мирт.

Тис вскинул брови.

— И как это, по-твоему, мне сделать? Он — служащий Альянса, а значит, его покрывают так же, как и всех остальных, и нет никакого шанса…

— Хватит набивать себе цену, — возмутился я. — Найди, и все. Адрес.

Тис поджал губы, но все же вновь посмотрел в экран ноутбука, поводил пальцем по сенсору.

— Ну что мне для тебя сделать? — сдался я.

— Кофе, конечно же. Много-много кофе…

Вот так и вышло, что спустя еще несколько дней, ушедших на улаживание некоторых моментов, я лежал у вытянутого до самого пола окна в темной комнате-студии с биноклем в руках. В многоэтажке прямо напротив сидел за компьютерным столом Мирт. Я видел его так, словно он был на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Тис оказался прав, Альянс защищал своего служащего, и отследить его было непросто. Зато мы узнали, что каждый будний день Мирт действительно входил в роскошное здание корпорации, записанной на имя его отца — выдуманного человека, разумеется, — и покидал его спустя десять минут через черную дверь, ведущую прямиком в подземку. Вместо офиса Мирт проводил время в этой захламленной темной квартирке — прямой противоположности нашему светлому, красивому дому.

Впрочем… его квартира была всяко лучше жилища пожилой дамы, увлекающейся лотерейными билетами, в котором я обустроил наблюдательный пункт.

Первый день я провел в тишине, отходя в туалет или за едой лишь тогда, когда это делал по свою сторону Мирт. На второй мне все это немного надоело, потому что Мирт не совершал ничего, что могло бы внести ясность в произошедшее между нами: таращился в экран, зевал, спал, пытался читать книгу, но в какой-то момент швырнул ее на пол.

Поэтому на третий день я позволил себе отвлечься. Принял душ (ванная дамы была мне уже почти как родная), переоделся и пошел искать ресторан. Отчасти я надеялся, что столкнусь с Миртом, но он не выходил из квартиры. Вернулся я, когда на часах было одиннадцать вечера, и снова занял позицию с биноклем. Мирт все так же торчал перед монитором. Однако что-то поменялось в его позе. Он откинулся на спинку стула, склонил голову набок, и его изгиб шеи, заостренный кончик носа и линия челюсти заворожили меня.

Все это время я находил в себе силы держаться отстраненно. Словно Мирт — очередное мое задание. Даже в те дни дома, что я пил и спал, не накатывала горечь и обида. А теперь… теперь мне как никогда стало ясно, что же я потерял. Этот золотой мальчик — все, что у меня было. И хоть я вижу его через бинокль так близко, что могу разглядеть, как он облизывает губы, я не могу коснуться его.

А так хочу. Безумно хочу.

Мирт вдруг плавно изменил позу, чуть шире развел ноги, и рука его спустилась вниз. Бесстыдник, хоть бы шторы задернул… Его ладонь скользнула за резинку пижамных штанов. Что было на мониторе, я не мог разглядеть, не тот угол. Хотел бы я знать… Мирт погладил пах, глубоко и мерно дыша, и по моему загривку скатилась капля пота. Стало жарко. Иногда я подходил к нему сзади, пока он смотрел кино или играл в приставку, и касался его точно так же — сначала через ткань нижнего белья, а потом, когда у него начинал вставать, проводил рукой по горячей плоти.

Я сглотнул. Мирт чуть привстал, чтобы сдернуть штаны вниз, и запрокинул голову назад, закрыв глаза. То, что происходило на экране, больше его не интересовало. Кулак его ходил по члену все быстрее. Дрогнувшими руками я подкрутил окуляры бинокля, и изображение прыгнуло ближе. Темно-розовая головка его члена выскользнула из-под резинки тесных боксеров. Я прикусил губу. Знал бы он, что за ним наблюдают… что бы он тогда сделал? Посмотрел бы прямо на меня, усмехнулся и продолжил ласкать себя.

Не отрывая взгляда от его пальцев, от замедлившихся, вальяжных движений для того, чтобы растянуть удовольствие, я нашарил смартфон, лежавший рядом. На миг скосил глаза, вбивая пароль и тыча на кнопку вызова. Опять вернувшись к Мирту — влажная головка члена скользит по перепонке между указательным и средним пальцем, — я приложил смартфон к уху.

Я не ждал, что он ответит. Может, меня бы устроил автоответчик, чтобы услышать его голос. Может, я бы удовлетворился его раздраженным взглядом на зазвонившую трубку. Но Мирт, вздрогнув, схватил телефон, лежавший на столе, и, не глядя на экран, ответил.

Он боялся пропустить чей-то звонок? Ждал, что его вызовут?

Движения его стали еще медленнее и совсем стихли.

— Да? — напряженно произнес Мирт. Голос его звучал чуть ниже обычного — но и только. Он провел кулаком по всей длине члена, окончательно выпростав его из нижнего белья.

Я выдохнул. И что я ему скажу? Спрошу разрешения присоединиться? Чушь. Если и встречаться, то не там, где нас могут увидеть или подслушать.

Мирт молчал. Он скользнул открытой ладонью по члену вниз и взял в горсть яйца. До меня вдруг дошло, что я звоню ему с рабочего телефона, со скрытого номера. А значит, он не посмотрит на экран смартфона и не увидит мое имя. Но разве трудно догадаться, кому еще придет в голову позвонить и дышать в трубку?

— Ив? — наконец спросил он.

Он поднял голову и огляделся. Ничуть не стесняясь, он поддернул штаны и встал.

— Угадал, — сказал я. — А я за тобой наблюдаю.

— Вот как? — хмыкнул он, проходя по комнате и всматриваясь в углы. — Надеюсь, у тебя хороший обзор.

— Просто замечательный. Можешь не выяснять, где я. Все равно не найдешь. Зато ты у меня как на ладони.

— Ох, разумеется, агент, — холодно ответил Мирт. — Дави своим опытом сколько угодно. Только не забывай, что это я тебя нагнул. Что ты так бы и не раскусил меня, не пригрози я тебе пистолетом.

— Меня заводит твоя самоуверенность.

Мирт потер нижнюю губу костяшкой пальца. Он подозрительно оглядел монитор, а затем посмотрел в окно.

— Ты испортил мне удовольствие, — обвинил он. — Weirdo.

— Но ты все еще можешь продолжить и доставить удовольствие мне. — Я усмехнулся. — Садись обратно, милый. Обзор замечательный.

Он, помедлив, скользнул взглядом по окнам дома напротив, но ничего не заметил.

— Хорошо, милый, — передразнил он. — Как пожелаешь.

Он рухнул обратно на стул, сдернул до колен штаны, обхватил член.

— Знаешь, что я представлял? — жарко заговорил он, потеряв всю элегантность движений, быстро двигая кольцом пальцев. — Как впервые трахнул тебя. Тебя, такого большого и наглого. Думал… думал, ты так неотразим, что я с тобой лег в первую же встречу от вскружившей голову страсти? — Он, шумно дыша, смолк. Я слушал, не шелохнувшись. Потянуло в груди, но одновременно наливалась тяжесть внизу живота. Да, я отлично помню, как хотел поиметь его в рот, а вышло так, что он поимел меня в задницу, и это понравилось нам обоим. — Как бы не так. О, как ты стонал, — со сбившимся дыханием проговорил Мирт. — Музыка. Как ты отдался мне. Так вот какой он, подумал я тогда, вот какой этот суперагент, которым все восхищаются. Такой… доступный.

— А ты — такой влюбчивый, — сказал я.

Мирт бросил смартфон на стол и прикусил кулак. Движения его стали еще быстрее, он весь стал натянутой струной, и готов поклясться, что ему стало горько от всего, что он наговорил. Я больше не слышал его дыхания. Руки подрагивали, и увеличенная картинка прыгала. Я просунул ладонь под себя, сжал пах почти до боли. Мирт на мгновение замер — и брызнул спермой на футболку. Какое-то время он оставался неподвижен, а потом резко потянулся вперед, схватил смарт и приложил его к уху.

— Так и думал, что ты не положишь трубку, — выдохнул он. Со лба его сорвались капли пота.

Я перекатился на спину, уставился невидящим взглядом в потолок. Моя очередь судорожных движений рукой и разрядки почти без удовольствия.

— Понравилось шоу?

Я почти воочию видел злой оскал Мирта, за которым он даже от самого себя пытался скрыть истинные чувства.

— Ты мог бы постараться получше, — ответил я.

Какое-то время он молчал, а я надрачивал всухую.

— Нет настроения, — проронил Мирт. — Без тебя.

— Да, кот…

Я облизал пересохшие губы.

— Нам нужно встретиться, — напряженно сказал он и поспешно добавил: — Не сейчас. Сейчас… дай угадаю… ты закрыл глаза и представляешь, что это моя рука у тебя между ног.

— Угу.

— Ив…

Мне показалось, что он извинится, скажет, что ему жаль, или еще что-то сентиментальное, не свойственное ему.

— Я помогу тебе, — прошептал он, и наваждение рассеялось. — Это мой рот вокруг твоего члена. И мое шелковое горло. И ты долбишь так глубоко и жестко, что я почти не могу дышать. Пытаюсь застонать… и глотку спазмом сводит. А ты натягиваешь меня на свой член все сильнее.

С губ сорвался хриплый стон, сперма испачкала пальцы. Мирт довольно засмеялся. Он дал мне несколько секунд, чтобы прийти в себя, и заговорил:

— Где мы встретимся?

Соображать было трудно. По телу разлилась нега, и все, чего мне хотелось, — это вечность пролежать на полу перед этим несуразно огромным окном, слушая голос Мирта. Но я заставил себя собраться, потому что, возможно, второго шанса Мирт мне не даст. Черт знает, что у него в голове творится…

— Помнишь, где мы в первый раз ужинали?

— Да, — настороженно ответил он.

— Три остановки по северной ветке, а потом две — перпендикулярно. Дальше по второстепенной налево, если встать спиной к… — Я осекся. Не хотел давать ни одного понятного ориентира. Просто на всякий случай.

— Я понял, — ровно ответил Мирт. — И там будет… — Он попытался подобрать слова. — Там штиль.

Я не сразу догадался, а потом до меня дошло. «Штиль» — картина, которую Мирт повесил у нас в спальне. На ней изображен дом, разрушенный ураганом, в момент, когда ветер стих и воздух стал кристально чист, а вещи застыли, словно в янтаре.

— Да. Там.

Меня немного удивило, что он знает тайные места города, заброшенные дома, которые я считал исключительно своей находкой посреди мегаполиса, напичканного камерами и людьми. Но… мы ведь оба профессионалы, не так ли? И дрессировали нас одни и те же учителя.

— Когда? — спросил Мирт.

Я не хотел, чтобы мы столкнулись взвинченными, перевозбужденным, еще не осознавшими до конца всю глубину разделившей нас пропасти; я не хотел, чтобы Мирт все еще находился под впечатлением от своей сумасбродной выходки с пистолетом. И поэтому я сказал, снова переворачиваясь и поднося бинокль к лицу:

— Послезавтра. Через час после заката.

— Хорошо, — все так же спокойно сказал он. — И прекрати за мной следить.

Он опустил руку, в которой сжимал смартфон, и задернул шторы.

4

Тревога вновь нахлынула на Мирта, чувство полной безнаказанности и безопасности исчезло, как будто его и не было. Он сел на пол спиной к окну, обхватив себя руками. Раскачиваясь, он размышлял, как Ив мог наблюдать за ним. Не потому, что он боялся наблюдения Ива, нет, это пощекотало нервы и приятно обдало горячей волной возбуждения. Но он просчитывал слабые места своей пещеры затем, чтобы защитить ее от всех остальных. А Ив… пусть подсматривает. Он ничего не сделает. Он доказал это несколько дней назад, хотя мог напасть, мог хотя бы попытаться включить инстинкт самосохранения и разнести Мирта в кровавое месиво. Но Ив оказался на это неспособен.

И Мирт — тоже.

Ему вновь привиделось, как он держит пистолет и сам не верит, что рука не дрожит. Ему не так часто приходилось угрожать кому-либо оружием. Он стрелял исключительно в тире до своего боевого крещения.

А может, во всем виновато именно это убийство? Жажда крови вскружила ему голову, нашептала, чтобы он исполнил, наконец, свой первоначальный план, убрал агента…

Нет, он не станет себя оправдывать.

Всему виной — лишь его наивность. Глупость. Он сошел с ума, наверное, давным-давно и не заметил этого. Он повредился рассудком, когда приоткрыл границы, пустил в сердце Ива и позволил себе быть счастливым. И вот к чему это привело: он один в этой темной комнате, двери заперты, шторы плотно задернуты. Он добровольно вошел в клетку и молит, чтобы никто никогда не выпускал его.

Мирт выдохнул, закрыв глаза. Затем плавно поднялся на ноги и выглянул в окно, раздвинув шторы на толщину пальца. Та странная женщина в окне напротив не появлялась уже несколько дней. Вот где был Ив, сомнений почти никаких. Мирт вставил наушники и набрал Карию. Она, разумеется, не спит, когда бы он ни позвонил — она всегда бодрствует. И только теперь пришло в голову, что не бывает неспящих людей, а значит, она разыгрывает бодрость ради него. Горло сжалось, и в ответ на ласковое «Соскучился, цветочек?» он не сразу смог выдавить:

— Поможешь кое в чем?

Не прекращая разговаривать с Карией о ерунде — о желании уехать далеко, о наскучившем сериале, о том, что даже бриться не хочется, пока он торчит дома, Мирт одевался. Его подталкивало в спину нетерпение. Что скажет Ив, когда увидит его? Врежет, может быть. Мирт бы на его месте обязательно врезал, а потом… как же сильно хочется этого… а потом бы рассмеялся и сказал, что все в порядке.

Странное чувство, будто обманулся в лучших ожиданиях: в миг, когда он ждал Ива с пистолетом в руке, все казалось кристально-чистым, верным, словно он отсекает всю ложь своей жизни и выходит на новый уровень, а когда точка невозврата оказалась пройдена, он осознал, что разрушил все, что так долго создавал. Сломал то, что было смыслом его существования.

Ему не было так больно, даже когда он бросал спорт и расставался с мечтой о новом разряде и наградах. Отец его вынудил сделать это, отец все за него решил, и мучительно сложно было свыкнуться с новой жизнью и пережить последствия своей слабости, он думал - нет ничего хуже, кроме как прогнуться под других и под обстоятельства. Но теперь, впервые за долгое время, он сам поменял свою жизнь, и последствия собственных, своих личных, а не чужих, решений оказались во сто крат тяжелее.

Только выйдя на улицу, уже пересекая двор, Мирт сказал Карии:

— Какой номер у квартиры, которая напротив моего окна?

— Сорок семь, — после секундной заминки ответила Кария.

— Какой там замок? Современный?

— Разумеется.

— Взломаешь?

Кара фыркнула.

— Цветочек, умный дом тебя еще сам пригласит внутрь, когда я с ним поколдую. Смарт взял? Решил навестить ту экстравагантную даму?

— Так и знал, что ты к ней ревнуешь, — хмыкнул Мирт.

Он вошел в подъезд и взлетел по лестнице вверх. Чуть запыхавшись, он остановился перед нужной дверью, прижал смарт к замку и, пока Кария генерировала поле нужной частоты, обманывала умную систему, прислушивался к происходящему за дверью. Кария удивлялась, как эта женщина ухитрилась выиграть в лотерею билет на море, ведь шанс один к миллиону, и кто вообще увлекается подобными играми?.. Щелкнул замок, и Мирт снял наушники. Бросив их на пол вместе со смартом, чтобы Кария увидела чуть меньше, чем она увидит через все доступные камеры квартиры, он шагнул за порог — не поняв, не решив, что сказать, кем быть и стоит ли еще пытаться казаться лучше, чем он есть…

Звенящая тишина обняла его. Мирт ступал тихо, все еще на что-то надеясь, но уже понимая, что ошибся. Никого здесь нет. Пусто. Он не угадал. Ив и вправду суперагент, а он… Мирт замер. Он остановился у окна, посмотрел через него на свою зашторенную квартиру и тогда учуял такой знакомый запах лосьона после бритья.

Да. Ему следует многому поучиться у Ива. Тот себя никогда не запускал. И так звучал в сегодняшнем телефонном разговоре, словно его ничуть не задело, что Мирт хотел его убить.

На встречу с Ивом он собирался, как на свидание. Понимая, что ведет себя глупо, все равно не мог ничего поделать: провел в ванной кучу времени, гладко выбрился и придирчиво осмотрел себя в зеркало. Мирту показалось, что под глазами у него залегли глубокие тени, а нос заострился, но, тряхнув головой, он сбросил с себя это наваждение. Ерунда. С ним все в порядке. А то, что Куратор не выходит на связь, — это норма, так и раньше случалось. Альянсу виднее, когда позвонить своему служащему и кинуть новое задание, как кость собаке.

Да, тоскливо подумал Мирт, мы все — верные псы. Ждем своих хозяев, грустим без них, послушно играем с ними и даже получаем от этого удовольствие. Предпочитаем не размышлять, что у хозяина есть дела поважнее, и что у них в руках — целый мир. А мы — просто питомцы, полезные, забавные. В конце концов, Альянс работает на высшее благо, стремится в светлое будущее, которого мы, с нашим коротким собачьим веком, никогда не увидим.

Он оделся и спрятал под куртку, в наплечную кобуру, пистолет. На мгновение засомневался: стоит ли брать оружие? Он ведь не будет защищаться, если Ив нападет. Не станет в очередной раз прицеливаться в него, потому что уже понял: убить Ива он не может. А что сказал бы Куратор? Что посоветовала бы Кария? Они единогласно решили бы, что лучше иметь с собой пистолет, даже если он не пригодится. А он привык подчиняться им и считать их мнение за свое собственное. Значит, и в этот раз он поступит так, словно ему дали приказ.

Поначалу он хотел взять такси, но решил, что лучше запутает следы, если поедет на байке. Опять же шлем — дополнительная защита… Он остановился у дверей квартиры. Защита? Неужели он настроен на драку? От кого он собирался обороняться? Ему до боли захотелось позвонить Иву и сказать, что все отменяется. Он передумал. Он просто вернется домой и сделает вид, что ничего не было. Он хочет этого всем сердцем. Но возврата нет.

Мирт оставил в квартире и смарт, и наушники. Кария найдет способ проследить за ним, но он хотя бы формально покажет, что не желает ее незримого присутствия в этот вечер. Солнце начинало клониться к горизонту, и небо окрашивалось золотом.

Когда Мирт добрался до домика, двухэтажного, деревянного, наполовину сгоревшего, прошло тридцать минут после заката. Он на низкой скорости проехал между деревьями под шелест потревоженных ветром листьев - еще не опали, хотя холода грозили вскорости усилить свой напор. А мог бы прийти пешком, не выдавать себя шумом двигателя. Впрочем, какая разница? Ив слишком опытен, чтобы не заметить его. Он, должно быть, уже час сидит в засаде, прячется в каком-нибудь камуфляже куста, слившись с растительностью. Остановившись на поросшей травой площадке перед домом, Мирт заглушил мотор и перекинул ногу через седло. Поставив байк на подножку, он глубоко вдохнул и позвал:

— Ив, я здесь. Не прячься.

И развел руки в стороны, демонстрируя кобуру под расстегнутой курткой.

Он, конечно, не заметил Ива в густой синей тени за углом дома, просто предположил, что он уже здесь. Но все равно из глупого тщеславия сделал вид, что ничуть не удивился, когда Ив тихо вышел к нему навстречу.

Ладно, камуфляжа на нем не было. Ив выглядел точно так же, как и всегда: джинсы, кроссовки, светлый джемпер. Только поперек бедра шла кобура с пистолетом. Мирт с трудом отвел от нее глаза и сглотнул. Все слова, которые он заготовил, куда-то исчезли, растворились, и он онемел, хотя его всегда ценили именно за умение болтать и вести светские беседы в любой ситуации.

Мирт медленно опустил руки. Ив, остановившись в трех шагах от него, пристально взглянул ему в глаза.

— Скучал? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался он.

— А ты? — выдохнул Мирт.

Он готов был к словесной перепалке, к обмену колкостями, к выяснению отношений. Готов был принять обвинения и согласиться с чем угодно, лишь бы искупить вину. Но Ив ответил:

— Разумеется, кот.

И голос его звучал так тепло, словно он говорил что-то само собой разумеющееся после долгой разлуки, что Мирт окончательно сломался.

— Ив, — заговорил он, подходя ближе, — мне жаль. Мне действительно жаль, что я…

— Тш-ш-ш, — прервал Ив, и Мирт смолк. Он сделал еще один шаг и уткнулся лицом в грудь Ива. — Это ничего. Бывает.

Мирт засмеялся бы, не будь ему сейчас так горько. Какое-то время они стояли в тишине. Ив, обняв его, гладил широкой ладонью по спине. В траве пели сверчки. Мирт выдохнул и скользнул рукой под джемпер Ива, прижался к нему крепче. И Ив потянул его куртку с плеч.

— Ты так запросто простил меня? — прошептал Мирт. Он привстал на цыпочки, но все равно пришлось задрать голову, чтобы посмотреть Иву в глаза. В сумраке они казались черными.

— Отработаешь, — хмыкнул Ив.

Его ладонь опустилась на ягодицы, сжала. Мирт подался к нему ближе, по телу разлилась горячая волна. Сердце застучало как бешеное. Да, да, он отработает, с огромным удовольствием отработает прямо сейчас… Ив шагнул, подталкивая его к полуразрушенному дому. Подрагивающими пальцами Мирт заставил его наклонить голову и поцеловал.

Как легко отдаться ему, пронеслось в голове. Как легко предать всех, на кого поклялся работать, и присягнуть в верности агенту правительства, гнилого, умирающего, и все — из-за любви, каких-то гормонов, химии организма… Абсурд. Но сейчас нет ничего важнее рвущего тело на части инстинкта, жажды, желания. Ив проник ладонью за пояс джинсов, его длинные пальцы коснулись расселины между ягодиц. Мирт, прикусив его губу, быстро расстегнул ширинку и тут же вернул руку на широкую спину Ива, провел по изгибу его поясницы, дурея от удовольствия, словно целую вечность не дотрагивался до него, а не каких-то дней десять…

Получилось быстро, грубо. Больно. Ив сдернул с него брюки, шлепнул по ягодице, и Мирт бездумно подчинился ему. Сердце колотилось, член стоял, прижимаясь к животу, и не было ничего более правильного, чем выполнять приказы Ива. Опустившись на одно колено, Мирт завозился со шнурками, ненавидя себя за то, какую дурацкую обувь выбрал для этой поездки. Напротив лица оказался пах Ива. Очертания его члена проступали через ткань джинсов, и Мирт ткнулся губами в него. Все еще сражаясь с обувью, он нетерпеливо прикусил ширинку, потянул ткань на себя. Ему на макушку легла тяжелая ладонь Ива, а второй рукой он расстегнул молнию, и его член, освобожденный от слоев одежды, наконец коснулся губ Мирта.

Едва не потеряв равновесие, Мирт опустил и второе колено на землю. Придерживая Ива за бедра, он приоткрыл рот и посмотрел вверх. На фоне темного неба светлые волосы Ива казались нимбом. Он усмехнулся и погладил Мирта большим пальцем по щеке.

— Кое-что никогда не изменится, — вполголоса сказал он и, взяв член за основание, обвел головкой губы Мирта. На нижней губе остался влажный солоноватый след. Мирт потянулся за членом, пытаясь насадиться ртом, и смысл сказанного Ивом дошел до него с запозданием. — Ты всегда будешь хотеть мне отсосать. Что бы ни говорил, что бы ни делал. Так, малыш?

— Так, — проронил Мирт. Ив держал его голову в ладони, как в чаше, не позволяя взять в рот. Видно было, что он сдерживается из последних сил, чтобы не всадить ему между губ и не оттрахать так, словно за что-то наказывает. Впрочем, ему ведь теперь будет в чем винить Мирта… Мирт втянул воздух и певуче сказал, глядя на Ива: — А ты всегда будешь кончать от одного моего коленопреклоненного вида, mi amor.

Он не был настроен дразнить и мучить Ива, а потому распахнул рот и в порнушном жесте высунул язык. Ив не выдержал, сразу же сдался: проехался ему по языку головкой, как по трамплину, и насадил головой на член до самого горла. Мирт сжал пальцы на его бедрах, поддевая указательным кобуру. Само ощущение, что он может вытащить пистолет в любой миг и покончить с этим — с собой ли только, с обоими ли, — пьянило его. Ив оставался неподвижен, только давил ладонью на затылок Мирта, заставляя взять поглубже. Стоя на остывшей земле голыми коленями, Мирт дышал носом, пытаясь не подавиться. Но Ив прав: он всегда хотел этот член, и ему нравилось, что Ив никогда с ним не церемонился. Осенний ветер холодил задницу, но в паху все горело огнем, горячая кровь пульсировала. Мирт обхватил себя, сжал член. Он бы, наверно, мог кончить, даже не касаясь себя. Но у Ива оказались другие планы.

Он рывком отстранил Мирта, так же резко дернул его за плечо вверх. Споткнувшись, Мирт налетел грудью на Ива. Завороженно посмотрел в его глаза с огромными зрачками. Его член прижался к холодному бедру Мирта.

— Потерпишь? — уголком губ улыбнулся Ив.

Мирт положил руки ему на шею и сбросил обувь, переступая через упавшие брюки. Ив подхватил его под ягодицы и приподнял, как тысячи раз до этого. Скрестив лодыжки на его талии, Мирт поцеловал его — мокро, неаккуратно. Между ягодиц вклинился палец Ива, нагло тыча в узкую, неразработанную дырочку. Его торчащий из едва приспущенных джинсов член касался промежности, а Мирт теснее прижался к Иву пахом, чтобы его собственный член оказался зажат между ними. И Иву так, кажется, сподручней его растягивать…

Это напоминало, как они однажды спонтанно занялись сексом в общественном парке. Точно так же Мирт оказался раздетым, а Ив лишь самую малость оголился. Хитрый лис… Мирт оторвался от его губ и посмотрел ему в глаза затуманенным взором. Тут же Ив, поддерживая его одной рукой, скользнул пальцами другой ему в рот. Мирт облизал их со всем старанием. Понял уже, что другой смазки не будет.

По слюне шло тяжело, натужно, и по вискам, по груди и спине катился пот от напряжения. Мирт, вцепившись в плечи Ива, прижался лбом к его лбу. Он до судороги свел ноги на его талии, до жжения в мышцах медленно опускался на его член. Он, крупный, обжигающий, входил в узость едва-едва. Ив даже попытался сдать назад, но Мирт рявкнул на него, чтобы помалкивал.

Ему это было нужно. Необходимо.

Наконец он насадился до конца. Ив заполнил его, держал его подрагивающее тело на весу, и губы его мягко касались лица. Футболка Мирта так пропиталась потом, что липла к спине. Он крепче обнял одной рукой Ива, привалившись грудью к его плечам, а второй скользнул к своему опавшему было члену.

— Давай, — шепнул Мирт. — Я привык.

И Ив чуть приподнял его, ссаживая с члена, на миг подарив чувство невесомости. И — снова вниз, до упора, до закушенной губы, чтобы ни звука не сорвалось. Но его тяжелое дыхание говорило само за себя, и Ив медлил, не хотел продолжать… Мирт, разозлившись, прошипел:

— Так и будешь трястись со мной, как с хрустальным? — Пальцы Ива предупреждающе сжались на его ягодицах. Мирт прикусил его за мочку уха и продолжил: — Давай как следует, иначе я тебя поставлю к стене и трахну.

— Язык придержи, — тихо посоветовал Ив.

Больше он не церемонился. Мелкими толчками подбрасывал вверх, и в уши забивалось его горячее, шумное дыхание. Мирт не успевал за его темпом, не мог устроить руку на члене из-за рваных движений, и в конце концов просто обхватил Ива за шею. Его член внутри был точно поршень, задницу жгло, а его ладони покоились на ягодицах и сжимали до синяков.

Чертовски хорошо.

В последний рывок Ив почти ссадил его с члена, так высоко поднял, и дернул обратно так резко и глубоко, что Мирт едва не вскрикнул. Ив кончил в него с глухим стоном. Губы его оказались на шее, язык шершаво слизал пот.

— Держись крепко, — шепнул Ив.

Одну руку он так и оставил сзади, придерживая член внутри Мирта, а вторую положил ему на член. Сильнее сжав ноги, Мирт распрямил руки, чтобы дать больше места. Ив мерно ласкал его, глядя в лицо. Его член в заднице обмякал, но все еще чувствительно давил на мышцы. Усмешка тронула губы Ива. Ах да… не надо было однажды в горячке ему признаваться, как круто кончать, если задница чем-то закупорена. Мирт предпочел бы крепкий стояк, или пробку, или вибратор на самой низкой программе, но и так, посреди глуши в самом центре города, оголенный по пояс, он улетал.

А когда он, выгнувшись, кончил, сжимаясь и толкаясь в кулак Иву, все наваждение рассеялось. Он вдруг вспомнил, что изначально хотел поговорить. Попросить прощения. Или попрощаться раз и навсегда. Хоть какую-то точку поставить в некрасивой сцене, что устроил не так давно. А теперь… теперь стало неловко. Он неуклюже опустился на землю и подобрал свое нижнее белье и брюки. Повернувшись к Иву спиной, быстро оделся. Он все никак не мог заставить себя обернуться. Ив не шевелился. Стоял, наверно, скрестив руки на груди, и выжидал…

— Я не могу смириться, — сорвалось с губ Мирта. — Не могу свыкнуться с мыслью, что убил человека.

И это искреннее, уязвимое признание взбесило его до такой степени, что он тут же захотел его перекрыть чем-то гадким. Он повернулся, оскалившись, и сказал:

— Я видел тебя. Видел там, на задании. И ты опоздал. Я круче тебя. Хоть ты и старше, агент, — добавил он с издевательской интонацией.

Всяко лучше, чем сентиментальная чушь…

Ив действительно стоял, скрестив руки и расставив ноги на ширину плеч. Он возвышался громадой, и впервые Мирт почувствовал себя рядом с ним слабым и мелким. Ив склонил голову вбок и снисходительно улыбнулся:

— До тебя так и не дошло, кот?

Мирт вздернул нос. Что до него должно было дойти? Он изо всех сил старался держаться высокомерно, словно не было в его сердце смятения и полного отсутствия понимания, что теперь делать. Может, он бы раскрыл все карты Иву, может, он бы нашел способ склеить себя и протоптать путь обратно… Но эта снисходительная улыбка вывела его из себя, и он промолчал.

— Я тоже работаю на Альянс, — произнес Ив так тихо, что Мирту поначалу показалось, что он ослышался.

— Что?..

Мирт отступил, словно его ударили в грудь. Кровь так быстро отхлынула от лица, что закружилась голова. Нет. Об Альянсе никому не известно, правительство и не подозревает, что кто-то меняет расстановку сил, делит земной шар на сферы влияния… Откуда Ив?..

О нет. Нет. Только не это. Только не проверка, которую он, возможно, уже провалил…

Мирт попятился, зашарил за собой рукой, ища мотоцикл. У него звенело в ушах. Величайшая тайна его жизни — Альянс — была раскрыта. Ив все это время был на его стороне и не выдал ни словом, ни жестом… Да что же тогда стоил этот год, что же стоила их любовь? Ив молча смотрел на него. Он протянул было ладонь, словно хотел удержать, но Мирт выпалил:

— Не тронь.

Он наконец наткнулся на мотоцикл, перекинул ногу через седло и завел мотор. Между деревьев было сложно маневрировать, но он справился. В конце концов, это куда легче, чем наблюдать, как все, в чем ты был уверен, превращается в ложь.

5

Бесконечная усталость — вот и все, что я ощущал. Со встречи с Миртом прошла почти неделя, а я так и не смог выбросить его слова из головы: _я не могу смириться_. Я и помыслить не мог, что убийство человека подействует на него так губительно. Был слеп и глуп всю дорогу, а теперь не то жалею его, не то злюсь. Уверен, что нашел бы выход, расскажи он мне все сразу. А Мирт, загнанный в угол, опять повел себя импульсивно. _Я не то что схожу с ума, но устал за лето_… Я не стал звонить ему. Бросил слежку — изначально идиотскую затею. Я бы, пожалуй, даже разлюбил бы его и стал жить, как раньше, но меня вызвала на встречу Куратор, окончательно подводя черту под всеми моими надеждами и намерениями.

Мы увиделись в центральном парке. Куратор пришла первой. Ее сухая старческая фигурка на скамье сразу зацепила мой взгляд, и я направился к ней.

— Привет, мам, — вполголоса сказал я. Так мы договорились: наедине — мэм, на улице — мам, и никто не сбивается. Должно быть, в первую нашу встречу она оценила мой интеллект совсем не высоко.

— Здравствуй, Ив, — отозвалась она и поправила очки со светло-сиреневыми стеклами. Она сжала сумочку в узловатых пальцах. При всей ее старости и папирусной хрупкости казалось, что она может уложить взрослого мужика на лопатки. — Пройдемся.

Я подставил ей локоть. Она оперлась о мою руку, подхватила трость и пошагала по выложенной брусчаткой дорожке.

— Скажи мне, Ив, — заговорила Куратор, — почему ты вытерпел пистолет, направленный тебе в лицо?

Я не сбился с шага, не завопил. Я никак не показал, что от ее вопроса у меня внутри все перевернулось. Медленно ответил:

— Указаний, что делать, не поступало. Меня атаковал служащий Альянса. Директив не было, — повторил я, пытаясь выиграть время, чтобы успокоить мысли.

— Хорошо, — кивнула Куратор.

Еще некоторое время мы шли в молчании. Ясно было, что она делает для меня поблажку, не произнося ни слова. А я судорожно соображал, откуда же ей известно про поступок Мирта и что еще она знает.

Кто мог ей донести? Мирт. Но он оба раза сбегал в таком смятении, что я не подозреваю его. А больше и некому. Дома нет ни камер, ни микрофонов — я в этом уверен. Знает ли Куратор о моей последней встрече с Миртом? Допустим, о наших отношениях ей было известно с самого начала. Но она их не запретила. Что изменилось теперь? Думай, Ив, думай… Я поинтересовался светским тоном:

— Будут ли пожелания, что мне делать в подобных ситуациях?

— Убирать служащего, — сухо сказала Куратор и остановилась. Я тоже замер и наклонил голову, глядя в ее глаза. Очки бликовали, скрывая ее взгляд. — Инициатива наказуема, — сказала она. — Полагаю, найти ты его сможешь. Избавься.

— Так точно, — пробормотал я.

— Прогуляемся еще немного, — велела Куратор.

Ее птичьи пальцы так крепко сжимали мое предплечье, что мне хотелось отодрать их. Я облизал губы. У меня хватало ума не спорить, но прикидываться, что меня не задевает приказ лично, я не мог. Куратор попросту бы мне не поверила. Она слишком хорошо изучила мои эмоции.

— Кто вам рассказал? — тихо спросил я, не надеясь на ответ. И вдруг до меня дошло. Я поразился: — Тис настучал.

Куратор мельком взглянула на меня и ровным тоном, словно поправляя ошибку первоклассника, произнесла:

— Не «настучал», а сделал доклад. Выполнил свой долг, Ив. Ты бы сделал то же самое для него.

Должно быть, выражение моего лица стало совсем угрюмым, потому что Куратор негромко заговорила:

— Пойми, Ив, в этой борьбе не существует отдельных личностей. Ни тебя, ни Тиса, ни Мирта. Ни даже меня. У нас есть цель, — почти торжественно сказала она. — Объединить этот мир. Избавить его от распрей. Представь: как прекрасно будет жить в едином Пространстве, говорить на одном языке, стать по-настоящему цельной, сильной державой. Объединиться во имя прогресса и жизни, а не делить планету и космос. Разве эта утопия не стоит капли крови?

— Стоит, мам, — буркнул я.

Знакомая риторика. Ее мне в голову вбили еще во время учебы. Бескровно новый мир не построишь, я согласен, и стремления руководства Альянса — самые лучшие. Но почему я, именно я должен платить за достижение идеала?

— Вот и славно. Не разочаруй меня, Ив, — закончила Куратор. — Подумай вот о чем, — добавила она задумчиво. — Ни я, ни ты не увидим, как Альянс восторжествует и раскинется на весь шар земной. А это обязательно произойдет. Мы внесем свой маленький вклад, и наши имена даже не останутся в книге памяти. Так что стоят наши метания перед оком вечности?..

— Понимаю, — сказал я.

И действительно понимал. Я почти воочию видел этот мир, где нет больше разделения на расы и национальности, где не важен цвет кожи и разрез глаз. Где не возникает каждые десять лет угроза очередной холодной войны, где нет открытых противостояний и интриг правительства. Где нет оппозиции — просто потому, что она не нужна. Все люди заодно. Все счастливы. Все — космополиты, граждане мира.

Куратор отпустила мой локоть. Мне кажется, она не поверила ни единому моему слову. Но задание было озвучено, и лишь от меня зависело, достоин ли я служить высшему благу. Альянсу.

Может, я поступил сумасбродно. Может, сделал именно так, как ожидал Куратор. Но вместо того, чтобы вернуться домой, собрать оружие и связаться с Тисом по защищенному каналу для подготовки операции, я нагрянул к нему домой. Я шел по почти забытому адресу — у нас был негласный уговор не видеться на его территории, потому что связных, отсиживавшихся в тени, прикрывали не так тщательно, как силовиков, вечно выставленных под беспощадный свет прожектора чужого внимания. Впрочем, это вполне могло оказаться ложью. Могло статься, что я не застану Тиса в квартире — потому что это не его квартира и он мне врал о своем местожительстве. Может, его ролевые игры в интернете тоже были продуманной легендой, а на самом деле он скрипичные концерты целыми днями репетирует…

Да, я себя накручивал. Шел и старательно культивировал ярость, потому что это всяко лучше опустошения, которое меня настигло после слов Куратора. А подумайте сами, каково это — узнать, что твой лучший, твой единственный друг все время на тебя доносил. И другом-то он, вероятнее всего, никогда мне не был. Просто втирался в доверие. Я лишь сейчас задумался о том, что силовиков, потерявших своего связного, переводят в архив, тихонько сливают на обочину жизни и, наверное, без лишнего шума убирают. А связным всегда находят нового подопечного. Связной — он ведь на вес золота. Светлые головы. Острые умы. Ох и наваляю я сейчас этому уму…

Я ждал, пока Тис откроет дверь, целую вечность. Знаю, что он делал: смотрел на экран, выводящий изображение с видеокамеры, размышлял, стоит ли вступать со мной в разговор. Возможно, отслеживал мои последние маршруты, прикидывая, насколько я для него опасен. Или попросту звонил Куратору, чтобы посоветоваться.

Или «сделать доклад».

Но наконец в двери щелкнул замок, пискнуло что-то, потом — зашипело… Я не выдержал и рявкнул:

— Впусти меня! — И, понизив голос, добавил: — Сегодня я тебя не убью.

Дверь приоткрылась медленно. Я распахнул ее на полную и шагнул в квартиру. Пожалуй, меня бы не удивила рамка металлоискателя или рентген-камера на входе, но квартира Тиса выглядела до разочарования обыденно — точно так же, как и десять лет назад, когда мы с ним в первый и последний раз дули пиво на его кухне. Дверь только стала более навороченной.

Тис ждал меня в самом конце коридора, настороженно щурясь за стеклами очков. Я словно впервые увидел его, осознал, какой он тщедушный, как легко его сломать. Ребра под свитером коричного цвета такие хрупкие, что стоит тронуть — и они проткнут его трепещущее сердчишко. Стоит врезать ему по лицу — и осколки очков разлетятся во все стороны, а из сломанного носа хлынет алая кровь быстрой струей. И на миг мне действительно захотелось наброситься на него, избить, закричать — хоть как-то выместить всю ту обиду, которая разом вспыхнула во мне.

Он ведь был моим другом. Единственным другом.

— Ты в курсе? — буркнул я наконец.

Тис так и стоял вдалеке, готовый в любой момент захлопнуть дверь в комнату и спрятаться, забаррикадироваться. Он скрестил было руки на груди, но вышло так, что он всего-то нервно обхватил предплечья пальцами.

— О чем? — все же спросил он. — Что ты имеешь в виду, Ив?

— Задание, — сказал я. — Мирт.

Сделав шаг ко мне навстречу, Тис заговорил:

— Да, мне уже скинули шифровку. Я думаю, проблем не возникнет, потому что ты объективно сильнее и опытнее, а Мирт допускает одни и те же промахи…

— Завали, — рявкнул я, не выдержав.

Мне потребовалась почти минута, чтобы спала красная пелена, застлавшая глаза. Он ведь не понимает. Всерьез не понимает, что значит для меня Мирт и чем станет его смерть. Я переживу, конечно, переживу. Буду и дальше плясать в угоду Куратору. А потом, в какой-то момент, пойду и утоплюсь. А что мне еще останется? Попробую сопротивляться — и меня уберет Альянс. Итог один. Мне стоит подчиниться приказу, чтобы хоть одно сделать для Мирта: удостовериться, что ему не будет больно.

Тис, будто уловив, что я сдулся, опустел и больше не представляю угрозы, подошел еще чуть ближе и тихо сказал:

— Дружище, послушай, я знаю, как он для тебя дорог. Но тут выбор: ты или он. Он хотел выстрелить в тебя, помнишь? Он хотел выстрелить дважды. В первый раз — еще там, на задании, когда засек тебя. Его рука дернулась.

— Ты не можешь знать точно, — ответил я. Вспомнил перекошенное лицо Мирта, когда он осознал, что натворил. Вспомнил, как отчаянно он цеплялся за меня, как любил. И вновь посмотрел на Тиса. Лицо его выражало сочувствие, но глаза были пусты. Я прорычал: — Ты доносил на меня! Все это время доносил!

Тис отвел взгляд. Ровно произнес:

— Пойдем в комнату. Чего стоять в коридоре…

Даже не отрицает! Мне стало горько. За последние дни жизнь моя превратилась в хаос. Видимо, так мне и надо. Я ведь людей убиваю, и мне не стыдно, не колет нигде, не заставляет просыпаться с криком ночами. А Мирт всего одного человека застрелил — и уже на стенку полез. Он, наверное, куда лучше, чем я.

И как он во все это попал?..

Тис опустился в кресло, а я сел напротив него на диван.

— Говори, — велел я. — Рассказывай все, что знаешь о Мирте. С самого начала. Кто его родители?

Тис приподнял брови.

— Информация об агентах закрыта для чужих связных, Ив.

— Не ври, — отмахнулся я. — Ты мне должен. За все доносы.

Тис опустил глаза, раздумывая, а потом заговорил.

Сначала он назвал мне настоящее имя Мирта. Оно ничего мне не сказало. Настоящие имена для нас ничего не значили, они остались в прошлом.

Мирт не слишком-то хотел в Альянс. Прямо он не высказывался, но об этом было легко догадаться. Он с детства привык побеждать, привык к всеобщему вниманию и похвале. Красивый, образованный мальчик, легко разговаривающий со взрослыми и сверстниками, умеющий себя держать. Он рано начал заниматься парусным спортом, получил юношеский разряд, участвовал в соревнованиях и побеждал гораздо чаще остальных. Он, скорее всего, хотел сделать спорт своей работой, добиться признания, но потом отец порекомендовал его в Альянс, и от увлечения пришлось отказаться.

— Отец Мирта — агент? Высокопоставленный? — уточнил я.

— О да, — с удовлетворением ответил Тис. — И отец, и мать…

Он многозначительно указал пальцем вверх.

— Так, значит, они могут защитить его, — обрадовался я. — Не может же случиться, чтобы Куратор приказал убрать сына важных людей…

Тис посмотрел на меня с жалостью, и я замолк.

— И после стольких лет ты думаешь, что Альянс — коррумпированная структура? Что здесь процветает кумовство? Ив, — вздохнул он, — они ничего не могут сделать. Так вот, — продолжил он как ни в чем не бывало, — Мирт привык получать грамоты и медали…

А в Альянсе его сразу окунули в грязь. Он был одним из худших. Он плохо переносил боль, не умел подчиняться приказам, ему не нравилось стрелять, он попросту боялся. Как ни крути, он оказался трусом. Через несколько месяцев обучения он будто поставил себе целью вылететь, добиться, чтобы его с позором выгнали. На стрессовом тренинге, где разыгрывали инфицирование, он вообразил, что действительно заразился, и едва не провалил все. После этого у него состоялся разговор с отцом. О чем они беседовали — никто не знает, но после этого Мирт стал гораздо серьезнее относиться к происходящему.

Разумеется, после такого слабого старта ему давали лишь незначительные задания. У него отлично получалось болтать с чиновниками и светскими львами, он был довольно ловок — и первые годы занимался безопасной рутиной, которая тем не менее приносила определенные результаты. Но его связная передавала, что он фрустрирован, хочет заняться чем-то стоящим, получить, наконец, похвалу, признание, хоть что-то, доказывающее его важность. Он заскучал без медалей. И тогда решено было проверить, готов ли он. Убивать он мог. А вот продолжать спокойно жить после этого — вряд ли. Куратор всегда считала, что Мирт слишком эмоционален, поэтому и столкнула его с любовником. Чтобы все выяснить наверняка. Залезть ему под ребра.

Тис замолчал и посмотрел на меня.

Ясно, что готов Мирт не был. Мог бы прикинуться ветошью и дальше жить в свое удовольствие, а он все испортил.

— Ты все еще злишься на меня? — с опаской поинтересовался Тис.

И как вот объяснить ему, что не в злости дело? Как донести до него ту простую мысль, что мы давным-давно перестали быть людьми, категориями человеческой морали уже не оперируем, а все туда же — пытаемся строить новый, прекрасный мир…

— Перестану, если ответишь еще на один вопрос, — сказал я. Тис выжидающе уставился на меня. — Как связных обучают? На что вас программируют?

— Главным образом, мы учимся обходить системы защиты, строить их…

— Нет, — оборвал я его. — Не в этом плане. Что помимо прикладных знаний? Силовики — не жалеть никого и не любить, быть скрытными, забывать, кем мы были. А вам? Вам что внушают?

— Ты расстроишься, — предупредил Тис.

— Ничего, еще одно разочарование я переживу, — утешил я его.

Он дернул уголком губы, точно хотел усмехнуться, но передумал.

— Нас учат дружить с силовиками, — сказал Тис. — Если за первое полугодие не выберешь себе друга, не привяжешь его к себе, то… — Он хмыкнул, снял очки и посмотрел на стекла, держа их на вытянутой руке. — Нас учат, как быть незаменимыми. Быть всегда готовыми услужить, выслушать, помочь. Учат, как заставить силовика доверять тебе во всем.

— Очаровательно, — кисло сказал я. — Значит, ты никогда моим другом и не был. Манипулятор херов.

Я порывисто встал, Тис вскочил следом за мной.

— Не глупи, Ив, — тихо, но четко заговорил он. — Будь я манипулятором, рассказал бы я тебе все это? Выложил бы как на духу? Да я бы наплел тебе…

— А откуда мне знать, что и это — не манипуляция?

Тис сжал губы в нитку. Он молча провожал меня взглядом, пока я шел к двери, и, только когда я уже вышел на лестничную клетку, спросил:

— Ты выполнишь задание?

— Да, — сказал я. — Прямо сейчас.

И, наверное, сам себе поверил. Потому что еще недавно считал, что могу это сделать. На какие-то мгновения, но был уверен: убить Мирта — в моих силах.

6

Мирт заметил, что сильно похудел за неделю, лишь когда к привычным джинсам потребовался ремень: без него они сваливались на бедра. Он задумчиво смотрел на себя в зеркало, не понимая, изменилось ли что в его внешнем виде за последние дни. Осунулся? Оброс? Остался прежним?

Нет, прежним он не был. Это совершенно точно. Он порывался было позвонить отцу или маме, но догадывался, что никто из них не возьмет трубку. Они наверняка в курсе, что он провалил все задания, которые только мог, упустил все шансы. Отец никогда не станет сочувствовать, он не позволит себе этого. Сам себе скажет, что сын — слабак и с самого детства не оправдал ни единого ожидания. Он сможет убедить себя, что Мирт для него ничего не значит. А мама? Мама будет тосковать по нему. Они отдалились, и она всегда любила отца больше, чем сына, но все равно она загрустит. Она ведь, скорее всего, хотела связаться с Миртом, но отец не позволил.

У Мирта больше не было родных. Он потерял Ива. Единственный человек, оставшийся рядом, — Кария, ее голос в наушниках. Иногда, чтобы не было одиноко, он выводил его на колонки, закрывал глаза и представлял, что в комнате не один. Кария тактично не спрашивала, что произошло, но он сам рассказал, терять было нечего. Он рассказал, что Ив — такой же служащий Альянса, как и они. Кария тогда долго молчала.

— Ты знала? — спросил Мирт, и что-то кольнуло под ребра, заныло.

— Нет, — сказала Кария.

Он не знал, соврала она или нет. Наверное, нет. Она никогда ему не врала. А даже если и так, он готов был купаться в самообмане, лишь бы не потерять и ее. Он оказался слабым, беспомощным, именно таким, каким считал его отец. Он за один месяц разрушил все, что его окружало, и это разбило его на тысячи мелких осколков. Он понятия не имел, как заново выстроить свой мир. Да и не считал, что это возможно.

Из зеркала на него так и смотрели темные глаза из-под нахмуренных бровей.

— Mi querido, — пробормотал Мирт, — podemos manejar.

И тут же одернул себя: нет, не справится. Он больше ни с чем не справится. Он разрушен. Вся его жизнь в последние дни — последовательность действий: подъем, завтрак, порция которого становилась меньше с каждым утром, сегодня он смог лишь выпить полчашки кофе, игра в приставку или фильм, обед, жалобы на скуку Карии или тупое залипание в Сеть, ужин, сон. И все по новой со следующим звонком будильника. В среду он хотел было выйти на улицу, чтобы проветрить голову, но испугался, что его поджидает убийца, посланный Альянсом. Он еще не был готов умирать. И не хотел пасть от чужой руки. Тогда он распахнул в квартире все окна, пока воздух не выморозил комнаты, и счел, что этого достаточно.

Только лучше все равно не стало.

Он вздохнул, отошел от зеркала, надел домашние штаны на резинке — хоть они еще были впору — и набрал Карию.

У него и темы для разговора не нашлось. Он лишь тоскливо спросил:

— Давно нам не давали заданий, правда?..

— Возможно, — ответила Кария. — Надо… надо подождать.

Мирт хмыкнул.

Чего ждать? Все уже решено. Он больше не нужен Альянсу. Он хотел уже отключить канал связи, как Кария заговорила:

— Все ошибаются, Мирт. Даже твой Супермен. У каждого есть право оступиться. Вопрос лишь в том, какие выводы ты сделаешь.

— Полагаешь, у меня есть шанс реабилитироваться? — нехотя спросил Мирт. Он не поверил словам Карии. Должно быть, первый раз в жизни усомнился в ее правоте.

— Я не знаю, — тихо сказала она. — Прости.

И отключилась первой.

Мирт еще долго смотрел в монитор, пока тот не погас.

А потом заиграл дверной замок — дурацкие птичьи трели. «Не буду открывать, — пронеслось в голове. — Тогда они меня не достанут. Тогда они не причинят мне вреда». Но птицы так и пели, одну минуту, другую… Мирт сдался. Он вскинул голову, расправил плечи и пошел открывать.

У него есть последний шанс доказать, что он — не трус и не слабак. Он встретит свою судьбу с открытыми глазами. И все же рука дрогнула, когда он отпер замок.

Он почти не удивился, увидев Ива. Тот стоял напротив — хмурый, сосредоточенный, совсем чужой. Это было логично: доверить убийство плохого агента его бывшему любовнику. Все равно работу кто-то должен сделать, и пусть это будет заодно и проверкой для любимого служащего Альянса.

— Проходи, — равнодушно пригласил Мирт и посторонился.

Ив внимательно посмотрел на него.

— Ты не боишься меня? — вполголоса спросил он.

— Уже нет. Я больше ничего не боюсь, — ответил Мирт и осознал, что это действительно так. Он был пуст и разбит, в нем больше не теплилось ни единой эмоции.

— Плохо, — сказал Ив и вошел внутрь. Он запер за собой дверь и стал разуваться. — Не боятся лишь те, кому больше нечего терять.

— Именно так, — подтвердил Мирт.

— Нам надо поговорить. — Ив продолжил, будто не услышав его. — Где у тебя нет прослушки?

— Я больше не знаю, — прошелестел Мирт.

Он завороженно смотрел на широкие плечи Ива, на его руки, в которых раньше он чувствовал себя цельным, счастливым.

— Очнись, — рявкнул вдруг Ив. Он сбросил куртку, схватил Мирта за плечи и встряхнул. — Я пришел, чтобы убить тебя, ты хоть это понимаешь? Сопротивляйся!

Пощечина обожгла Мирту лицо. Он дотронулся до вспыхнувшей кожи и перевел взгляд на Ива. Тот был полон гнева, полон жизни. То, что стало Мирту недоступно за какие-то считанные дни.

— Убивай, — прошептал Мирт. Он протянул руки к Иву, положил ладони ему на грудь, на вздымающиеся ребра. — Хорошо, что это будешь ты, а не посторонний.

Ив выдохнул и закрыл глаза.

— Пойдем, — сказал он и потянул Мирта в сторону спальни. — Пойдем…

Наплечную кобуру вместе с пистолетом он оставил на кухонном столе, одежду разбросал по полу, там же упали и вещи Мирта. Обнаженными они легли в постель, и Ив натянул одеяло им на головы.

— Слушай, — жарко зашептал он.

Мирт уперся лбом в его лоб. Широкая ладонь Ива обхватывала его за предплечье.

— Говори, mi amor, — сказал Мирт.

Ему было не так уж важно, что скажет Ив. Он даже слушать не собирался, но его голос все равно проникал в голову, добирался до самого сердца.

— Ты провалил проверку. Они бы, может, дали тебе шанс, но ты вел себя просто отвратительно, кот… Сбежим. Сбежим туда, куда Альянс еще не дотянулся своими щупальцами.

Мирт не удержался и нервно хихикнул.

— Их нет лишь в странах третьего мира. В совсем диких. Мы там не выживем. Лучше смерть, чем это.

— А у тебя какие предложения? — заупрямился Ив. — Пойми, кот, они привыкли держать всех на крючке. Они отнимают у тебя семью, друзей… Думаешь, Кария — твоя подруга? Думаешь, Тис — мой приятель? Нет. Они шпионы, доносчики. Их учат, как втереться в доверие, их главная работа — подружиться с агентом и докладывать о каждом его слове, каждой мысли.

— Нет.

— Да, — с нажимом сказал Ив.

Под одеялом становилось жарко. Как жаль, что лица не видно! Кария… Кария — его друг, его единственный друг во всем этом хаосе. Последний островок в водовороте его больных мыслей. И разве она может предавать его?

Мирт вдруг вспомнил, как Кария рассказывала ему об Иве — спецагенте правительства, помогала выйти на него, познакомиться… Неужели связная Альянса не знала, что Ив — силовик, их коллега? Быть такого не может. Значит, она была заодно с теми, кто расставил западню, кто открыл для него капкан. Хорошая проверка. Человеку, который с нею справился, можно было бы доверять более важную информацию, приоткрыть некоторые тайны. Кария год выжидала, чтобы посмотреть, как поведет себя Мирт. Была ли она разочарована, когда он сорвался? Жалела ли она его? Наверное. Но больше она жалела себя. Ей ведь придется подружиться с новым агентом, как только его устранят.

— Сбежим, — повторил Ив. — Я думаю, у нас получится. У нас идеальные документы, мы запросто вылетим из страны… Главное — сесть в самолет. Потом они нас не достанут. Я посмотрел рейсы. Сегодня же сможем исчезнуть. Соглашайся, кот. У тебя нет выбора.

— Зато он есть у тебя, — сказал Мирт, с трудом вырвавшись из охвативших его мыслей. — Как только меня не станет, ты продолжишь жить. Они ценят тебя, Ив. У тебя все шансы прожить долгую, счастливую жизнь…

— Без тебя — нет, — коротко сказал Ив.

— Когда рейс? — спросил Мирт и придвинулся ближе, уложил голову Иву на плечо. Как приятно было ощущать сейчас его огромное, горячее тело.

— В семь вечера.

— Хорошо… хорошо…

Мирт обнял его за талию, перекатил на спину и, откинув жаркое одеяло, приник губами к шее. Ив притянул его вверх, поцеловал, обманутый, поверивший, и позволил любить его в последний раз.

Когда все кончилось и Ив заговорил было, Мирт резко сел, обернулся к нему и прошептал, улыбаясь:

— Я принесу воды.

Он положил палец Иву на губы, надеясь, что улыбка не дрожит.

Вот как все получилось: Мирт всю жизнь бродил среди миражей. Сначала — иллюзия счастливого детства, только папа постоянно ездил по командировкам, а мама пропадала на работе. Потом — первая серьезная цель: получить разряд в парусном спорте, добиться таких высот, чтобы родители им гордились. Как оказалось, они хотели от него совсем другого. И он старался, он стал очень стараться, когда отец дал ему понять, что из Альянса выхода нет. Мирту даже удалось убедить себя, что ему нравится эта быстрая, головокружительная пляска, он ни в чем себе не отказывал, справлялся с каждым заданием. Кария помогала ему, Кария всегда была рядом. Просто потому, что ее заданием был Мирт. А затем он нашел самое главное. Самое дорогое. Ива. И его он потерял из-за того, что слишком привык врать, задирать нос и делать вид, что все вокруг — грязь под ногами. Он испортил жизнь не только себе, но Иву тоже. Неужели Ив всерьез считает, что они смогут затеряться, спрятаться от Альянса? Еще пять лет назад никто не верил, что Альянс захватит две трети земного шара, а теперь их люди везде, проникли во все сферы жизни и дергают за ниточки. Еще год-другой — и Пространство будет повсюду. Выхода не будет. Их рано или поздно поймают.

И Мирт к этому готов. Он согласен, что в мире, который строит Альянс, ему места нет. Ив же… Ив должен остаться. Его пощадят. На его ошибки закроют глаза.

Мирт сел за кухонный стол, вытащил пистолет Ива из кобуры и снял с предохранителя. Приставил к виску. Вот и все. Здесь все закончится. Так будет правильно.

— Не надо, — послышался за спиной голос Ива.

Мирт обернулся к нему, не опуская пистолета. Ив, обнаженный, белокожий, стоял в дверном проеме и смотрел на него.

— Не делай этого, — попросил Ив.

— Это единственный выход, — ответил Мирт. — Разве ты не видишь? Проблема во мне. Я — проблема. Это единственное, что я могу для тебя сделать. Извиниться за всю ложь. За всю боль, что я тебе принес.

— Ты разбиваешь мне сердце, — сказал Ив.

Мирт взглянул на него в последний раз, глубоко вдохнул, словно вместе с воздухом мог впитать в себя образ Ива, выжечь его изнутри, забрать с собой. Он медленно выдохнул.

— Прошу тебя…

— У смерти твои глаза, — сказал Мирт и взвел курок в последнем отчаянном порыве одновременно с тем, как Ив сделал к нему шаг.

И время застыло.


End file.
